Anata ni okuru Ai no uta
by TherionLord
Summary: Songfic del primer ending de la serie. Dado que no me gusto su autentico final esto se podría considerar una "continuación" a ello. Shuu comienza a oír una voz que conoce...pero no cree que pueda ser verdad... Sera que después de tantas desgracias esa navidad tuvo algo bueno también?


Antes de empezar…. Ya se que tendría que seguir con el fic de fairy tail o terminar otro de los que tengo a medias pero hace poco termine la serie y necesitaba hacer esto o iba a explotar…. XD

Para seguir…. Momento "reflexión": Guilty Crown…. Que podemos decir de ella?

En mi opinión es una buena serie…. No es la revelación en ciencia ficción ni mucho menos pero me gusto bastante… Todo el tema de los voids y su uso el genoma del rey y el virus apocalipsis estuvo bastante bien desarrollado (solo una pequeña pregunta… POR QUE todas las cosas importantes (malas o buenas) pasan en nochebuena? Que tiene esa fecha para que ocurran sobre todo tragedias?...)

Sin embargo para mi el final de la serie no fue bueno…. Me esperaba algo por el estilo dado el rumbo que estaba tomando la serie pero eso no me gusto…. En todos los animes que he visto (y quitando a los malos obviamente) solo ha habido un personaje al que le haya deseado la muerte y si has visto mi fic de school days (o la serie) sabrás quien es (y NO no es sekai dejad a la pobre chica en paz por favor XD…) Aun cuando shuu la cago en mas de una ocasión me cayo bien ya que al final hace lo que tiene que hacer… Pero tras ver el final desee que hubiera muerto con inori….

Afortunadamente para mi existen los fics jajaja así que esto sería una "continuación" al final (que raro suena eso…) que sera un one shot. Disfrutad:

NA: Los chicos están en el ultimo año de preparatoria aunque creo que en el final de la serie ya la han acabado pero aquí no XD.

 _ **Una canción de amor para ti**_

Las personas hablaban animadamente unas con otras… Aunque podía prestarles algo de atención serian cosas triviales como el nuevo disco de ídols del momento o las actividades que pensaban hacer en los clubs… Parecía mentira que hace algunos años todo el mundo hubiera estado a punto de sucumbir de nuevo al virus apocalipsis….

Entre tanta conversación sin interés y ruido de voces mezclándose oyó algo que lo dejo pálido...algo que no pensaba jamas que volvería a oír….algo que era IMPOSIBLE que pudiera oír ya que esa persona ya no estaba allí….. Y sin embargo lo estaba oyendo…

 _Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo  
Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai  
Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de..._

Como un rayo se levanto de la silla lo que llamo la atención de sus compañeros

-"Que ocurre shuu? -" dijo souma viendo la expresión de su cara

Ignorando al chico movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar de donde había salido esa voz …

-"Hola! Tierra llamando a shuu, me recibes!? -" dijo tsugumi

Este como si estuviera en trance salió corriendo del aula (tropezando con un par de

sillas y mesas…)

Mientras corría por los pasillos volvió a escucharlo lo que le permitió ver que no era un delirio suyo..

 _Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?  
Todokanai kotoba wa chuu o mau  
Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau  
Kanawanu negaigoto o..._

Sin embargo debido a esto se olvido que las escaleras estaban delante suya y cayo rodando por ellas … Cuando se levanto dolorido por los golpes noto como unas manos le sujetaban impidiéndole moverse

-"Shuu ya esta bien quieres decirnos que te ocurre? -"

Este seguía sin responder y forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre hasta que sintió un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse

-"Quieres tranquilizarte?-" dijo ayase -"queremos ayudarte pero si te niegas a hablar no podremos hacer nada…-"

No podía ver su cara pero imaginaba que seria una mezcla de enfado y preocupación como la de todos seguramente…

-"No la oís? -" fue lo primero que dijo…. -"No oís la canción? -"

-"Que canción? -" preguntó souma -"te has levantado de repente como si hubieras visto un fantasma has salido corriendo y te has pegado un buen batacazo por las escaleras…"

-" De hecho tienes una pequeña brecha en la frente deberías ir a que te la miraran… -" termino tsugumi

-"Ya veo… Así que soy el único que la escucha de nuevo….-"

-"De nuevo? -"pregunto ayase sorpendida

-"Quizás me este volviendo loco…-" dijo mientras se quitaba el agarre -"pero voy a averiguar de donde sale esa musica … Tengo que saber si ella ha vuelto …-" dijo volviendo a correr

-"Ella?... No creéis que se referirá a…. -"dijo yahiro mirando a los demás ...

-"Debería ser imposible… Pero esto ya ocurrió una vez vale la pena agarrarse a esa esperanza vana no? -"dijo tsugumi sonriendo -"Saa aya nee preparate! -"dijo agarrando la silla de la chica…

-"O...oye que vas a hacer? -" dijo la chica algo asustada…

-"Vamos a ayudar a nuestro querido rey a ver si su reina ha vuelto con nosotros… -"dijo saliendo corriendo como si fuera una carrera…

-"Oee esperadnos! -"dijeron los otros tres corriendo también

Cuando alcanzaron a shuu este estaba parado frente a la vieja escuela intentando romper el candado que había ahora...aunque no parecía haber tenido mucho éxito … Tenía las manos bastante magulladas seguramente de no acertar en la cerradura

-"Dejame eso …. -" dijo yahiro cogiéndole la piedra y reventando el candado

-"Que...que hacéis aquí? -"pregunto el chico

-"Bueno… No es la primera vez que pasa esto de que solo tu oigas cosas… Y dado que la primera vez acertaste por que esta vez no? -"dijo tsugumi

Cuando todos entraron en la vieja construcción una voz inundó el aire… Una voz que nadie creía estar escuchando…. Y una silueta medio escondida al fondo que todos tuvieron que parpadear dos veces para ver que no lo estaban imaginando...

 _Hanasanaide  
Gyutto te o nigitte ite  
Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte  
Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute  
Yasashikatta.._

Acercándose despacio y sin creer lo que estaba oyendo dijo entre tartamudeos:

-"I….inori? -"

La figura del fondo levanto la cabeza de repente y empezó a mirar a todos lados mientras todos veían que sus ojos al igual que los de shuu estaban sin brillo….

-"S...shuu? -"dijo la chica intentando averiguar de donde venia la voz

-"Corred hacia delante…. Estáis enfrente el uno del otro -"dijo ayase

Acto seguido ambos chicos salieron corriendo hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo del otro fundiéndose en un abrazo ….

 _Hanasanaide  
Gyutto anata ga suki mouichido  
Datte waratte kurenai yo  
Anata no nukumori ga kiecha mae ni  
Dakishimete_

-"Baka...baka…-" decía abrazándola tanto como podía como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro….

-"Gomen…. -"decía la otra haciendo lo mismo… -"Te he echado de menos shuu -"

Ninguno podía ver el rostro del otro pero no lo necesitaban…. En la oscuridad de su mirada veían claramente todas las facciones del otro…. _**(Toma frase poética XD)**_

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer…. No vuelvas a irte sin mi…. Inori….-"

-" Mmmm -" dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza -"jamas… No volveré a alejarme de ti shuu….mi rey …. -"dijo mientras ambos se acercaban al otro

Mientras ambos compartían su primer beso (pero no el último) pensó que así eran las cosas…. El su rey y ella su reina …. Y esta vez seria así para siempre…..

Mientras los demás corrian a abrazar a inori también le pareció oír otra voz que le llamaba… -"esta vez no la pierdas….-"

Solo sonrió y murmuró -"descuida ...esta vez no volveré a fallar….-" mientras corría con los demás y le cogía la mano a la chica….

Por encima de la estructura se divisaban otras dos siluetas…

-"Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí… Nos vamos tritón?-"

-"Si… Creo que aquí ya no somos necesarios …-" dijo la otra sombra cogiéndola de la mano y desapareciendo ambos….

 _ **Y bueno eso es todo amigos XD. La verdad a mi mana me cayo bien a pesar de que la chica intento destruir la tierra un par de veces….pero hablemos con propiedad… Todo eso era por la influencia del virus no? A ver igual aun sin el habría habido incesto igual…. Pero no a ese nivel...y creo que gay se merecía acabar con quien amaba también no? Al fin y al cabo el tío se merece eso y mas…**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
